Message in a Bottle
by BlankDreamer123
Summary: When the third sunset disappears behind the horizon, Ariel doesn't go with it. (An alternate ending that incorporates both Disney and Hans Christian Andersen's story)
1. Aquata

Ariel finds it strange to still be breathing.

The last thing she remembers was the darkness of the ocean that never knew existed as she plunged to the bottomless depths. And yet...here she is. Lying on the sandy beach, soaked to the bone, the beginnings of sunrise kissing her skin.

Sunrise. The fourth sunrise. The fourth day.

She jolts up, limbs frantic to see if she was still intact. She lifts the heavy fold of her skirts to see bare legs—no scales, no fins, no tail.

The Sea Witch hasn't come for her. She hadn't dissolved into sea foam. She's not dead.

She's alive.

She wants to laugh and shout for joy. In fact, she'll do that right—Ariel opens her mouth, no sound emerges. Her voice...her voice hasn't...

Ariel shakes her head, scarlet locks tumbling behind her shoulders. Maybe she's just tired and her voice is sore. Of course. That must be it. It will surely come back later.

Slowly, she lifts herself up—only to fall to the sand with a painful thud. Unbearable pain shoots down her legs, and she bites her lip to keep from whimpering. The hex on her legs were still active. The curse was still intact.

She is not free.

* * *

One of the castle's servants finds her and brings her back. The staff make a huge commotion. They cover her small frame with dozens of quilts, bring her a mixture of remedies, and send for the royal physician who assures everyone that the young lady is quite alright.

They sentence her to bed rest, and pamper her from head to toe.

Her maids ask her all sorts of things, like 'how did you fall?' or 'did somebody push you?' and even worse, 'pardon my intrusion my lady, but did you jump off?' They ask her all this without expecting an answer. But even if Ariel could speak, she doubts she would tell them.

* * *

 _You didn't kill him, did you?_

 _Why do you make yourself suffer like this?_ _—Aquata_


	2. Andrina

Rumors circulate throughout the castle. Nothing is confirmed until the prince returns from his honeymoon.

* * *

 _There's commotions in the eastern bay._

 _He's searching for you –Andrina_

* * *

"I was so worried, Ariel, when I couldn't find you," Prince Eric whispers. He is kneeled by Ariel's chair, a hand resting gently over the arm rest of her chair. Ariel doesn't look at him, only gazing longingly at the waves crashing and receding on the shore.

Eric doesn't notice how she clutches a glass bottle in her hand, with a message written in a language no creature of land could decipher.


	3. Arista

When Ariel is deemed well enough to go outside, she waits till sunset before she all but dashes to the sea. She walks until the water reaches past her ankles, and to her it is utter bliss. She lifts her skirts and frolics among the waves. She twists and turns and leaps and spins. The sun's rays kiss her red hair, and her skin sparkles at its glow. Her face is beautiful and joyous; mouth poised in what seemed to be a silent laugh.

She dances with legs pierced by a thousand invisible swords. She dances with feet walking upon thousands of broken glass shards. She dances to forget the ache in her chest.

* * *

 _You are beautiful when you dance._

 _But I'm still better –Arista_


	4. Attina

Ariel learns to read and write the language of the kingdom. The first thing she does is write a letter to the princess, apologizing for disrupting their honeymoon. When the newly wedded bride receives it, she only offers a gentle smile, forgiveness, and an offer of friendship.

The princess is kind, sweet, and beautiful, with a voice blessed by angels.

Ariel hates that she cannot hate her.

* * *

 _I've heard her sing._

 _She's no match for you, sister. –Attina_


	5. Adella

Ariel, he notices, doesn't come alive unless she's near the sea.

If she's not there, she spends the hours by a large window gazing out at the aquamarine waves crashing onto the sandy shore. Eric speaks to her when he can, and tries to engage her in conversation even though he's mostly the one doing the talking. Ariel just sits, and listens, and give a nod of her head at the appropriate time.

Sometimes, she writes something down to answer him. Eric always considers that an improvement.

* * *

The castle is alive with hosting a costume ball. The halls are shimmering and filled with guests, all wearing lavish costumes and sparkling jewelry.

The prince and princess are dressed as the fairy king and queen. They are beautiful, splendid, and perfect for one another.

Ariel does not attend, and instead dance upon the evening waves.

The few nobles who saw her ask the prince for an introduction. And even Eric, lost in her movement in the moonlight, cannot look away once he sees her.

* * *

 _Foolish._

 _To think that mere humans believe they have a chance at winning your heart —Adella_


	6. Alana

Both prince Eric's mother and princess Isabella's father come to pay their children a visit. A joyous banquet is held in their honor.

Laughter fills the dining hall, along with silly banter and the exchanging of embarrassing childhood stories; much to the royal couple's dismay.

When King William and Queen Seraphina met Ariel, they kept her under curious scrutiny. Of course, when they explained the situation of her circumstance, they ceased their alienating gaze and treated her as if she was one of their own. (By that, they treated her as they would a guest. A guest that they would only see once and never again.) After all, being found on the shores, mute, alone, and with absolutely nothing to her name, garnered Ariel looks of pity.

How Ariel hated those eyes.

* * *

If she could speak, she would offer silly tales of her childhood. If she could but utter a word, she would tell them of the beauty that lies beneath the ocean's waves. If she had her voice, perhaps she would sing for them and they would stop looking at her with those awful eyes.

Maybe, instead, they would look at her with a certain type of fondness. Maybe they would gaze at her like any other person, and not like some strange woman the prince fished out of the sea.

She wanted to be looked at like how King William looked at her daughter, or how Queen Seraphina looked upon her son.

Memories of days past surfaced in her mind.

An uncomfortable—almost melancholic—feeling washed over her.

* * *

 _Father misses you._

 _We all do —Alana_


	7. Ariel

Ariel's hands shook as she pressed the glass bottle close to her chest. The wind whipped around her, unfurling her hair like a scarlet flag. Her chest rose and fell with each rapid breath; her hart thumping faster with each step closer to the shore.

The sea was more violent today.

Perhaps...it might reach her.

She throws the bottle into the sea.

* * *

 _You didn't follow through with the deal. –Ariel_

* * *

The Sea Witch came to her in a dream. Ariel isn't quite sure if the conversation was real or not. But in her dream, she stood between the sand and the sea, the summer sky looming above and casting light over the waves.

In her dream, she has her voice, and she cherishes every moment of it.

She talks and sings and laughs and laughs because _finally_ , she can.

Then the witch came; bringing with her a mass of storm clouds.

"Why?" Ariel asked. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Ursula's ebony tentacles slithered about the shore. Her figure a towering mass over the little princess. "Because, you foolish child, you managed to complete _half_ of the deal. The magic that binds that contract acknowledges this, and you are able to keep your legs—but are forced to live with everything else."

Ariel's laugh was hesitant. Unsure. "I-I see. What part of the deal did I manage to fulfill?"

"To live a happy life on land."

The once-mermaid's blue eyes cast themselves upward, and willed her tears to stop.

What bittersweet irony.


End file.
